


Kintsugi

by Lady_R



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bullying, Chains, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kintsugi, M/M, Mettafell - Freeform, Nightmares, Pain, Past Abuse, Pinkblood - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Selfcest, UF!Mettaton/UT!Mettaton, Underfell Mettaton, Violence, mettacest - Freeform, mobbing, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_R/pseuds/Lady_R
Summary: “Beautiful” was the first word that popped into his mind when he saw him.“Broken” was the second[A PinkBlood flashfic - Mettaton/MettaFell]





	Kintsugi

“Beautiful” was the first word that popped into his mind when he saw him.  
“Broken” was the second.  
Alphys was startled, bringing her hands to her lips and pouring on the ground a confection of instant noodles when he had entered the laboratory carrying him in his arms.  
-They look just like you.- she had babbled fanning herself with her hand.  
-I know. Aren’t they the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen?- he had answered.  
It was then when he had spoken. A slurred “no” with a wisp of a voice.

That was the last word they had said for a month, awoke at least. They let Alphys study them, heal them, seal their cut-covered wrists and their lived legs and the cobweb of insults carved in his chest under his cuirass, but whenever she tried to ask them a question they’d curl up on themselves, covering their face, sobbing loudly from four eyes, mumbling incoherent sentences.  
It was during nighttime when they’d talk. Mettaton would come visit them as they slept, curled up in the crib Alphys had assigned them, and listening worryingly to the senseless speeches their mouth would emit.  
Their deliriums told stories. Stories of persecution, fear, bitter tears, sleepless nights in the shed of that being that called themselves “Boss”, their wrists cuffed behind their back and a rag plugged inside their mouth down to the gag reflex, hoping that one day he’d have the nerve to let them go.

 Alphys got there before him.  
-An alternate universe, Metta. Dr. Gaster called it “Underfell”. It’s no pleasant place. Our new friend is the proof.-  
Mettaton had never seen anyone hate themselves so much. Not even Napstablook, at their worst moments, had ever loathed themselves like them.  
They had gone back speaking after a month, introducing themselves as Mettafell and as a he. “The idol everyone hates”, he had whispered wiping his tears.

 -What happened to your soul, darling?- Mettaton once asked.  
Mettafell had lifted his eyes from the floor. -They are bad with me. They beat me. They insult me. They throw me things. So it broked.-  
-Have you never healed before?-  
-No. Mom says it it my fault. She is right. I am bad. I never asked to be made.-  
Mettafell stared into a distant spot, rocking himself with his four arms.  
-I must not be here. Boss was angry at me. He wanted to fuse me. I ran. I fell in the Waterfall. And I came here.-  
He stared deeply into his eyes, his face contorted into an indiscernible expression.  
-You are so dear. I do not deserve you.-  
Mettaton smiled, glancing at his gentle shapes. “He’s even prettier than me. How can anybody hurt him?”  
-Aren’t you tired of all this hurt, darling?-  
-I am broke, Mettaton. All broke down. You can not repair broked things.-  
He crossed his arms to his chest, as if to shield himself against an imprecise threat.  
-Does Boss say this?-  
Mettafell nodded his head.  
-And do you believe him?-  
He blinked, taking a deep breath.  
He stared at him for a whole minute.  
Then he smiled.  
-Not anymore.-


End file.
